A love to die for
by Anastasia02
Summary: In New Orleans the Original Family is trying to re-build their home. Losing their two brothers, Kol and Finn, can't be easy and with the war coming up the fear of losing one another gets stronger. But have they truly lost both of their brothers? What if one of them comes back?
1. Chapter 1 - Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

{New Orleans, 2013}

It's true that with all the madness going on lately the Mikaelsons just needed a moment off. The baby, the witches, Davina, Marcel, the war for Klaus to be "the king". Who knew what else the future would have brought. All three just needed a moment to sit back relax and talk. About everything. Elijah was right when he told that having three different plans wouldn't bring the result that they wanted. And at least all three agreed on something for once. They all wanted that baby safe.

They sat in a fancy restaurant in a town near by hoping that this little escape from New Orleans would do them well. Not having another choice they dragged Haley with them not trusting anyone around them. After an amazing meal with no words spoken between them they just relaxed and started sharing the ideas about what, how and why. 3 different plans as they all suspected for different purposes.

Tired of her brothers' argument Rebekah took her glass of fine red wine and sat back looking around the room. Maybe one of them would be her next meal. Her glass almost fell of her hand when she noticed a young girl sitting at the other side of the restaurant. It was her. She was sure about that. Those bright brown eyes that big smile that could light even the darkest room. Yes, it was definitely her. But how could be? "Elizabeth?" she whispered. Both Elijah and Klaus turned and looked at her. "What are you talking about, sister?" Elijah asked. "It's her, Elijah. Look. She is right there." Elijah turned around and remained there for at least two minutes looking at the same girl. It was her but it couldn't be. For the second time in his life Klaus remained speechless. "Who is Elizabeth?" Hayley questioned looking at them. "Anyone interested sharing with me too?" Elijah looked at her. "The story goes way back when we were still humans. We had just moved in to this small village that our parents thought it would be safe for us as my mother heard that no one ever died of sickness there. We had just lost my older brother of some disease and she couldn't bear the thought of losing another child. "He paused with faint smile thinking about the irony of that act.

"From the moment we got off the carriage our brother Kol –may his soul be at rest- Rebekah continued the story "already set his eyes on a girl. She was by the fire cooking and when she saw Kol she smiled at him and I believe that was the only moment my brother ever felt love for someone else besides himself and maybe us." She paused looking over that girl again. "That girls name was Elizabeth." She added. "Not stunningly beautiful but she was different. We all knew that. Kol and she started this unspoken flirt. You know looking at each other, smiling to each other. Innocent times." You could swear that everyone at the restaurant was being quiet to listen to that love story. "Soon Kol took the courage and asked her to dance. There was a wedding going on and let's face it a lot of alcohol helped him to take that brave decision. When you looked at them dancing you believed that no one else deserved to be around them. The way they were looking each other in the eyes. Not speaking just staring to each other. Not to be boring one thing led to another and later that night they gave their first kiss."

Klaus who hadn't said a word all this time closed his eyes and smile. "I remember him coming back to the house not being able to stop smiling. He was so happy. Never seen him like that. Ever." He looked at Hayley who was captivated by that story. She didn't meet Kol but from what she heard he was the even worse than Klaus. Ruthless and obnoxious. She can't say she wasn't happy to never had the chance to meet him. "Since then they started meeting each other secretly as they wanted to believe but we all knew that there was something going on between them. She kind of became a member of the family since day 1. I remember her trying unsuccessfully to teach my beloved sister how to cook. And she was always willing to help us with anything needed. Our baby brother loved her so much. Hendrik. Taken away from us so young. May he rest in peace." He said and Haley heard Elijah and Rebekah whisper the same thing. She was captivated by the love story of two people she never met.

"Both of the families could see that Kol and Elizabeth were meant for each other." Rebekah added half smiling as if she wasn't aware where she was at the moment but as she was re living her past. "I recall one day our mother and her mother were cooking together -as back then we used to cook about everyone and we would all sit around like a big family- and they looked at them sitting under a tree just talking. "Looks like we might share a grandchild, Ella" was my mother's words to her. I was sitting right next to them smiling happy for my brother. "Looks like that Esther. I think it's time for our husbands to have a talk." Rebekah laughed. "They were so close to happiness."

Elijah nodded. "You see Haley back then the fathers would arrange the marriage. If the fathers couldn't work things out no matter how much their kids were in love a wedding would never be an option. I remember no one told Elizabeth but Kol knew. Mother had informed him of her intentions. He insisted attending the meeting and so it happened. Elizabeth was paying a visit to us keeping her busy while our families arranged those matters. Rebekah was keeping her busy while we were trying to catch a word of what was spoken just a few feet away from our house. The all looked so serious. "He smiled shaking his head taking a sip of his drink.

"And then" Klaus added "we finally saw both fathers shaking their hands. We hugged each other smiling. We would soon have another sister."

"One I would never mind having." Rebekah added smiling having her brow raised up showing how serious she was about that statement.

"None of us did. When she saw us so happy she looked at us with one of those –You are crazy- look. We literally pulled her up and dragged her to the window. That exact moment as Kol knew she was standing there, he turned and looked at he in the eyes. At first she looked confused but Elijah over there wanted to be the first one to say it. "Klaus stopped.

"Welcome to the family" Elijah said "After that there was a lot of screaming and laughing and hugging it seemed that we never had a family moment like that ever again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Death

A few days have passed since Hayley had heard that story about one of the Mikaelson brothers and it was hard to take it off her mind. She never found out what happened at the end and Kol had turned his humanity off. What happened to that girl? Elizabeth. The name was sort of haunting her since then. She looked around some old books but she found nothing. Debating with herself she went to the one person that she knew wouldn't mind continuing the story, Elijah.

She found him sitting at the study going through some old books. He raised his eyes and looked at her smiling. "Is everything ok, dear? You look concerned." He noticed her features but then again he would notice any change about her.

"I am ok is just that story you said the other day. About Kol." She paused looking at him as he lowered his eyes. "I want to know what happens next."

He took a deep breath and closed the book he was reading. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Are you sure Hayley? After that is not an exactly happy story. "He looked at her as she nodded and took another breath before taking a long sip of his drink.

Elijah took a sit behind the office and offered Hayley the one across from him. He waited for her to sit and he stayed quiet for a few moments as if he was trying to remember. Truth was he wasn't. He remembered every detail of those days. Every single detail had never left his mind as he never remembered his family being more happy than then.

"Eliza was so full of life you know. And the way she made Kol smile. She brought happiness with her. Since the fathers had agreed on the wedding the preparations had already started. This was a few weeks before we lose my younger brother, Henrik, God rest his soul. But during those days Kol and Eliza used to meet with each other. Almost every night they would secretly leave the house in the middle of the night and return at dawn. "He chuckled and looked at her "Well you can imagine what they were doing." She smiled and nodded "Something tells me that things get darker after that."

Elijah sighed and leaned back. "Unfortunately yes. Just a few days before the wedding was planned Rebekah and Elijah were making a new dress while Kol and I were talking about the possibilities of father allowing us to build them their own cabin for privacy." He closed his eyes trying to stop the teas from his eyes "That's when we heard Nicklaus screams. We run outside and saw him holding our brothers lifeless body. Covered in blood. "he took a deep breath and exhaled. Haley understood how hard it was talking about that and she tried to make him stop saying the story since it was causing so much pain but he shook his head. He said that she should know that they weren't always monsters. There was a time when they were just like everyone else.

After a few minutes of complete silence he finally felt ready to go on "Of course we all mourned him. For many days. Weeks and Eliza never left our side. She was there for all of us. That was until our parents decide to turn us to this." He gestured showing himself " Everyone pretty much knew that something was up. We couldn't go out when the sun was up and our feeding habits had changed. Her parents tried to keep her away from us but her love for my brother made her want to check on us. She stopped by the house, never coming in, during the day and she was looking at us from a distance during the night. Everyone started abandoning the village a little bit after that and her family was one of them. We could hear her fight with her parents over something and she refused to leave but her father had other plans. After a couple of days of total quiet and since she didn't show up to the village you realize that Kol go nervous. He was scared that she left without even saying goodbye. But she didn't. She never left that place."

His eyes darkened and Hayley felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt like Elijah was lost in that time and not just saying the story but re living it. With the corner of her eye she saw some movement and she turned to see Klaus leaning against the door frame keeping his eyes on Elijah. He seemed lost to those memories too.

"I still remember when her father dragged her outside of our house. It was daylight so we couldn't go in and our mother hadn't still made the daylight ring, he felt safer that way. Kol was ready to get out of the house and take her away from him, but we kept him back. We had to. He screamed what monsters we were for what we did to his daughter and we all were confused. We never harmed her for sure but then Kol got stiff and we all knew. The girl was carrying his child." Haley's hand moved to her belly and stroke it whispering "Oh no."

"He killed her. Right in front of all of us. He said this kid is a monster and will never see the light but what he didn't understand was that Kol couldn't have kids after turning. He is not Nicklaus. The girl was pregnant before we get turned. "Tears were running down his cheeks and Hayley felt like that was the moment their world got to pieces. Klaus was still standing there; quiet but his eyes reviled his emotions. Emotions that may be more intense now that he would have a child of his own. He couldn't help but think how shuttered Kols world would be losing both the only girl he ever loved but his unborn child as well. Flashes of Eliza's eyes turning still as life was taken out of her body and her lips parted letting her last breath. Her eyes were on Kol. He was the last one to see before taken from this world.

"After that her father left" Elijah continued like that long pause never happened and Hayley was startled by that "and her lifeless body was lying there, in the middle of the road. On dirt. Like she didn't matter, but she did. She did to all of us. Even the sky turned dark and cried for that loss. It started raining and the moment the sun was behind the clouds and it was safe again Kol run to her and took her in his arms. Even as a freshly turned vampire and her throat bleeding he didn't even craved for blood. It was like this was not his nature anymore. He just stayed there kneeled with her in his arms and cried until there were no more tears to run from his eyes. And so did all of us. We loved her as a sister. He dug a grave and buried her close to our brother. He planted a few flowers that still grow at Mystic Falls. Only there. On her grave. "

"Purple lilies" Klaus said. That wasn't a flower Hayley had ever heard of and Elijah explained that purple was her favorite color and lilies were the flowers Kol would always bring her so no matter what she would have two things she always loved. Hayley felt like crying. It was too much. All the love and pain they went through, especially Kol. Losing his brother, his fiancé and his unborn child the same day. "Maybe now they are together." Hayley said in hopes to give the brothers and her hope that no matter what Kol was with his beloved ones. "No," Klaus said with a confident voice "we are monsters. When we die we go to purgatory. She….. She was an angel. She belongs to heaven and that's where she is." After that he left letting Haley alone with Elijah again. "He is right. Even now they are not together. It is sad knowing they loved each other so much but were doomed to never be together." He looked at her with all the love he felt for her and sighed 'That's how it is for us too.'

"What happened to Kol after he buried her?" Hayley asked knowing that Kol couldn't have left since he had a daylight ring "He stayed there. As close to her grave as possible until our mother had the daylight rings ready. Once he got his he turned his humanity off and left. I didn't see him until many years later. A little before Klaus puts him to a coffin. But even when he woke up, I can't say that his humanity was back on again. I don't think Kol would ever be the same person ever again. No matter how long he lived."


	3. Chapter 3 The soldier & the doppelganger

Chapter 3: The soldier and the doppelganger

Klaus took a sip of his drink and looked down on the street. It was full of people who soon would be drunk and ready to be dinner. He smiled and remembered the New Orleans his brother Kol had met during the 1900, before he put a dagger through his heart. He shifted to his chair and pressed his lips together "We need Kol. We have to find a way to bring him back." He said without even looking back to where Elijah was standing. "And why is that? But most importantly, how do you plan to get him back? Kol is dead, Nik." Klaus stood up and looked at his brother "I know he is dead, and I will have those witches get him back. I am sure there is a way." Klaus left his glass on the table and started making his way out to a little bar that he knew he would find some witches. "And for the sake of this discussion let's say that you will be able to bring him back, why? " Elijah asked following his brother to make sure that he wouldn't do anything to piss of the witches. Klaus stopped and looked at his brother "Because he may be a stubborn brat with a lot of flaws and many ways to get to my nerves but Kol is a soldier. He always was. Whenever we needed him about anything he was there." Elijah lowered his eyes knowing that Klaus was right; Kol could be characterized as a soldier. He would fight with and his family until the very end, and the fact that his humanity hadn't been on for about a thousand years kind of helped to that section.

They walked to the bar and sat ordering some bourbon. At the bar was the girl that looked like Eliza and Elijah found it hard to take his eyes from her; "Even if it is possible to bring him back I don't think his humanity will be off in order to fight to your side." Klaus finished the text he was sending and looked at his brother "And why is that Elijah? The last time Kol had humanity was when he was a human." "I agree." Elijah said and pointed to the girl "Also it was the last time when someone who looked exactly like her was alive." Klaus sighed and looked at the door as a witch he knew from years ago and he was certain that she was in no way associated with Marcel walked in "I will deal with her when time comes. I can't do a million things at the same time, believe it or not. Katia." He said acknowledging the witches presence. "Let's get to business, shall we? I need you to bring someone to me. From the dead."

As his siblings and that witch talked about bringing him back Kol was standing there, a spirit unable to find rest and doomed to watch his beloved live and enjoy what was so soon taken away from him. His eyes though were not on Klaus or Elijah and not even on the witch. It was on that girl. On those features that he was sure that he would never see in his life. He was standing right next to her facing her right side of her face and even the tiniest freckle was the same as hers. He looked at the books she had with her and saw a name "Anna." He whispered as there was a chance she would hear him. He was so close to her that he could feel the warmth of her body, smell her cologne and see her chest move as she was breathing. All the sudden she lifted her eyes from her book and turned her head towards him and just looked at what she saw was empty space. And yet she had a feeling that someone was standing there. Kol took a step back surprised but as she didn't say or do anything else he moved close to her.

"All I need is someone's life to take his place. Someone dies in order for someone to live." Klaus nodded and pointed to the girl on the bar "Easy. Her. She looks exactly like one of my brothers girlfriends" "The only one." Elijah corrected him and Klaus shook his head. "I can't have her alive. I need Kol without his humanity and if he ever sees her then he will never fight at my side. And I need a soldier not love birds." Katia smiled and shrugged "I don't care who it is as long as someone sacrifices. We need to make it tomorrow night. At the first full moon of the summer, a beautiful and very powerful celestial event. Make sure all of you are there. I will need your blood for it. And be sure she is there as well. And not compelled. "Elijah raised his eye brow curious about that. "Why not compelled?" Katia laughed and stood up "Call me weird but I like to hear her begging before we suck the life out of her." Klaus smiled as he raised his glass and had a sip on that. He liked that, seeing someone have their life taken away from them "That's just cruel and you know that." Elijah complained "I will find Rebekah and talk with her. Maybe she can talk some sense in you." Klaus was hardly paying any attention to what his brother said; his eyes and mind were focused on the girl, the one that would soon lose her life for a better purpose, one she would never know. And Kol, his soldier, his brother, would rise from the dead to fight by his side.

He stood up and walked to her, she lifted her eyes and looked at him and smiled and for a second, just a tiny second he froze on that spot and the image of Eliza passed through his mind. She was just a doppelganger; he kept reminding himself, and not her. But how can you pass over the similarities. The smile, the eyes, the hair and even that small dimple just below her lip at the right side. He shook his head and looked in her eyes, he would use compulsion to make her leave with him and stay for one day totally quiet. "You are willingly coming with me and you will do as I say until I say. Now pack up your things and follow me." Anna blinked and started picking up her books and followed Klaus out of the bar back to the compound. She sat outside, at the small balcony that had the view over the French Quarter, a place many loved, and he stood there –quiet- just looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4 -What is dead may come back

Elijah walked by the door in a bit of a hurry; today they would bring Kol back. It was hard to believe that something like this is possible and yet that witch was certain that by the end of the day, Kol would be back with them. He suddenly stopped and took a step back; he looked at the girl standing by the window looking outside. "Eliza?" he asked and she turned to look at him "Anna." She corrected him "And you are?" Elijah took a deep breath pushing back all the memories and feelings Elizas doppelganger brought with her "Elijah Mikaelson. Pleasure. "He smiled to her and took her extended hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, if anything he still had some old fashioned manners. Anna pressed her lips together and looked in his eyes; he seemed a lot more different than Klaus, less scary. "I don't want to die" she whispered and Elijah stood there for a few seconds, just looking at her. 'What kind of a man are you if you let her die? Again. He thought to himself and shook his head 'That's not Eliza. She is Anna and she has never died. But she will.' "How about a cup of coffee?" he forced a smile on his lips and linked her hand to his, leading her down to the kitchen. If anything, he knew that there was no way that she would survive. Nicklaus already had his head wrapped around who gets to die and who gets to live and part of him hated himself for not being able to stop this. Kol would be alive and she would die. She would die so Kol can never find his humanity again but Elijah wanted his brother to have a shot in happiness. 'But he never will'

Klaus rhythmically hit his fingers against the marble on a grave, being in a cemetery as the night falls wasn't exactly his thing but witches loved these kinds of things. He looked at Rebekah and Elijah talking hoping that there would be a way out of killing Anna, but there wasn't. The girl would die soon and even though she no longer was compelled she just sat there quiet lost in her own thoughts. Part of him wished he knew what she was thinking; what kind of thoughts go through someone's mind when they know that their soul will literally be ripped out of their body so an Original could come back to life. "Okay. I am here. Let's do this because I have a date." Katia smiled and walked to a small opening between the graves. Anna stood up and took a deep breath and Katia looked at Klaus thinking that for someone who knows that will die soon, Anna is awfully quiet. "She is not compelled if that is what you are wondering." They all looked at Anna standing at the center of a small circle that they had formed. Anna had her eyes on the ground all this time until she took a deep breath and looked each and every one of them straight in the eyes "That's because I know that even if I beg you it won't change anything, so I will die with some decency. " Elijah lowered his head feeling more of a monster than a man who claims to be noble. Katia looked at the sky and a soon as the moon was high enough she started chanting in front of Kols coffin that had been out of the circle but it was there. The siblings preferred to keep their distance from it because, even though no one admitted it, it hurt too much to see that coffin. Katia held a cup in her hands and passed in front of Elijah, she cut his hand using a dagger and let the blood spill in the cup; she did the same with Rebekah, Nicklaus and Anna without stopping the chanting. As she opened the coffin a small breeze went through the cemetery but it was cold enough to cause a shiver in all of them. Katia slowly emptied the cup in the coffin before turning to Anna; she walked behind the girl and placed both of her hands on the girls head. The chanting was more intense now and the girl was showing signs of pain, soon she was on her knees screaming her lungs out but the screams of pain were covered by Katias loud chanting and the wind. As a lightening hit the ground near the cemetery making them think that there was an earthquake, Anna fell on the ground. She was dead. They all felt like they had lived that moment again. They were all so focused on the dead girl that they didn't notice that Kol was standing there behind them. He had his eyes on her too. He took a few steps until he was standing next to the dead girl. Her eyes were still open like they were judging him, all of them. Kol took a deep breath and looked at his siblings that smiled to him "Okay, I am here. Let's go get the town we build back." He stood in front of Klaus and looked at Hayley that was standing at a grave a little bit more behind them "It's also the time to have the talk. You know, about condoms and such." Klaus couldn't help but smile as he followed his siblings out of the cemetery. "Um, excuse me." Katia called and they all turned to look at her "What about the dead one?" Klaus raised his brow like he was wondering why that would be his problem "We are at a cemetery. Burry her."

Katia shook her head as she watched the originals walk out of the cemetery before turning to look at the girl that was lying dead behind her. She had a part on her death so at least she could bury her giving the girl the decency she wanted for her death. She made her way to the exit and a small cabin where the groundkeepers kept their shovels. As she picked one up the air got intense again shutting the door behind her. She run to the door and pushed it but it wouldn't open. She tried a couple of spells but the door didn't even move an inch. Fear filled her thoughts that the witches were angry with her and they were coming to take revenge because she took an innocent life. She sat at a corner like a scared child and closed her eyes praying. As the wind settled down she heard the door open and waited for her end, but no one came in. She stood up and walked outside looking around waiting for a deadly trap, only there wasn't one. She run towards the location she let the dead body but it no longer was there. Anna's body was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 - A ghost in town

Kol passed his thumb over his lips cleaning them from the remaining blood from his feeding. It took two drunken tourists to make him feel full and who could blame him; being to the other side was a lot more difficult that anyone could imagine. So was being brought back to life. Everyone expected him to be different now that he was back but he didn't felt a change, all that he felt was the uncontrollable need to take revenge. Once things were settled here he would go to Mystic Falls and find that precious little Elena Gilbert and her brother, Jeremy, and kill them. After he tortured them a little. Elijah was done compelling the two tourists and let them go out from the bar. Camille shook her head disappointed by her involvement in this but there was no easy way to go against the original family. Just as the tourists left a young girl walked in, she looked like a mess and like she was lost. Camille approached her and offered her some water as the originals were taking their seats at a round table. She rolled her eyes thinking that these men pretended to care for the city and looked like the Knights of the Round Table.

"Now that you had your meal and you feel better it's time to make a plan." Nicklaus said and took a long sip of his drink before taking the bottle that was on the table and filling the empty glasses on the table "I can't say that things will be easy. You made a mess. Both of you." Kol said looking at his siblings "You let a girl come between you two. Like when Tatia was alive. History hasn't taught you a thing after all." Both Elijah and Klaus kept their eyes on their drinks. Kols words were more than true. They said that family is above all and yet here they are breaking their promise with the first chance they got. "I wonder how Rebekah puts up with two of you." That exact moment the bar door opened and Rebekah walked in locking it behind her so no one would bother them. She didn't care that Camille was there and if anything she might be used as a snack, as for the other girl she looked like she hard night and she could be compelled to forget. "It's not an easy task to keep those two on a leash, Kol." As she sat next to them the girl eyes rose from the bar and turned her gaze to them. All of them were there like a day hadn't gone by. Well, almost all of them but it didn't matter. He was there. Kol was there and right now all she could feel was her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she was sure that everyone heard it. "Kol." She whispered and Kol turned to look at her. "Eliza." He said and stood up. They kept their eye contact just for a few minutes but it felt like hours had gone by. Hey were taking in each others features like they saw each other for the very first time. "Anna? Elijah asked as he walked to the girl. This couldn't be happening. All of them stood silent and for the first time in a very long time they had nothing to say. Eliza raised her brow as her gaze shifted to Elijah "Who is Anna? It's me. Eliza." She said and all of them held their breath and Kol shook his head protesting to that statement "No." he said fiercely and walked to her locking his eyes to hers "I don't know who you are or how you found out about her but you are not Eliza." Her eyes moved to every feature of his face taking a deep breath smelling that intoxicating scent she had missed so much "It's truly me, Kol. I don't know how or why but I woke up at a cemetery in the middle of the night in a place I don't know." She exhaled as she was letting all that weight that she was carrying on her shoulders to be lifted "I am scared. This si not the world I know. This is not the world we promised to live together."

For two hours she sat there looking at the Mikaelsons examining her like she was a lab rat and even that girl Hayley seemed captivated by her presence there. After the bar they had taken her to the Mansion they lived and from that moment they were all frozen at the same spot "This is starting to feel weird. " She stood up and all of them did the same "Rebekah, could you please show me to a room where I can bathe. And maybe borrow me some clothes until I get my own?" Rebekah nodded like she was hypnotized, she finally smiled and wrapped her arms around Eliza "I don't care why but it is a miracle that you are here and I thank God for that. I finally have my sister with me again." Eliza couldn't help but smile as she hugged Rebekah back "I have so many stories to tell you." As she let Eliza out from her arms she turned and looked at Kol "Will you two share a room or..." "Or" Kol said without a second thought "I agree." Eliza added and Rebekah's smile left her face "I died. He died. Things have changed and they may never be the way they were." Kol nodded and stood up exhaling fast from his nose, an indication that he was mad by the outcome of this conversation. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times without saying anything before turning around and walking outside. Klaus who was surprisingly quiet all this time stood up and bit his lip "I should go after him before he starts a genocide." "I'll come with you. Let's give the ladies some privacy." Rebekah and Eliza smiled as they were thanking them for being so thoughtful "Great. I will just go and do something else." Hayley said and everyone turned to look at her, they had truly forgotten about her "You are more than welcome to join us." Eliza said with a smile but Hayley shook her head and grabbed her jacket "No thank you. Pregnancy hormones are bad enough as it is without adding that sentimental stuff." She walked to the door and walked outside "Maybe another time." She said and closed the door behind her "Wolves." Klaus said and followed Elijah towards the door "We are not the most trusting being." He winked to Eliza and she smiled to him making his heart skip a bit "Welcome back to the family." Elijah said and she nodded. When all of them were gone Rebekah turned to her with what should be the biggest smile Eliza had ever seen on her face "Girls night." She screamed.

Kol looked at the beautiful color the sky had as the sun rose to start a new day and a new challenge with it. He opened the door and walked inside shaking his head when he saw Klaus sleeping on the couch with the body of a red head girl on the floor next to him. The three remaining Mikaelson men had spent the night drinking and partying. Elijah was sleeping on his bed at least and Kol couldn't help but smile but as he made his way to his room he walked outside from Elizas room. The door was a little bit opened and he leaned against the frame and looked inside. She was sleeping and the way the sunlight hit her face she looked more beautiful than he remembered. He walked inside and took a deep breath as he approached her, he tugged a lock of hair behind her ear and her lips parted as she took a deep breath. It might be her but in a way she wasn't. It wasn't his Eliza.


	6. Chapter 6 - Let the game… begin

Almost a week had gone by since his return and Kol was already bored waiting for the time he would go out there and fight for their town. Klaus insisted that his presence would be the greatest weapon he would have against Marcel and that he would have to wait. Waiting was something Kol wasn't a big fan of though. And Eliza being around made things even worse. He looked outside the window as he started lying to himself thinking that her being back didn't matter. Whatever he felt for her was now in the past. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath 'And I would go back to the dead if I could have just one kiss.' He was grateful that Rebekah kept her busy most of the day so she wasn't around him much and like the lovesick fool he was once he wondered if she was thinking about him at all. "I found mothers Grimoir. "Elijah interrupted his thoughts" Maybe there is something in here about Elizas return." Kol stood up and took the book from his brothers hands and walked to the office and opened it "it's a long shot but we have nothing to lose. Besides, I'm bores." Elijah buttoned his jacket and took his phone "I will ask around a couple witches that don't have a death wish upon us. There is a reason Eliza was brought back and we are going to find out why." Kol nodded as he started reading and Elijah walked outside leaving Kol alone for the first time in a long time.

Marcel tilted his head keeping his eyes on Rebekah; he knew that she was almost to his side before she suddenly stopped returning his calls and now here she was on a shopping spree with someone he had never seen before. As Rebekah noticed him looking at them he stopped and pulled Eliza so she would look directly in her eyes. Eliza was already on vervain so she wouldn't be compelled but she should know the importance of her words. "El, I want you to go home. Don't stop anywhere. Go there and stay there. Do not talk to anyone and don't open the door to anyone. Do you understand?" Eliza nodded and her lips parted as she was trying to ask something "Not now darling. This is a matter of your protection." Rebekah pointed the way before walking to Marcel. She turned and looked at Eliza that seemed fascinated about something at a store that sells phone accessories but a couple minutes later she made her way to the Mansion. "Marcel." She smiled and sat next to him "Sorry I didn't return any of your calls. I've been busy." Marcels eyes slowly shifted to Rebekah, of course he didn't believe one word coming out of her lips at the moment but at the same time she was a useful ally so if he had to fake that he believed her, he would. "I see you compelled a friend." He joked and Rebekah rolled her eyes "I don't have to compel a friend. Don't be an ass. She is a friend from way back." Marcel stood up and kissed her on the cheek "Why don't you have a coffee with me?" he took the bags from her hands and pulled the chair so she could sit "Let's enjoy each others company. As far as I know you still like me." She smiled and sat on the chair "Of course I still like you, don't be an idiot." Marcel quickly send a text to one of his guys to check the Mansion while he would keep Rebekah busy; he had to find out who is this new person getting involved in their life.

Kol lifted his eyes from his mothers' Grimoir as Eliza walked in holding some shopping bags and looking behind her as if she was trying to see something. Kol tilted his head and looked outside too but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head and returned to read the book but Eliza just stood there looking at him "What?" he asked as she let the bags on the floor "Kol, I need to ask you something." She bit her lip as she leaned over the desk and was close to him, closer than they had been in a thousand years. "What is the purpose of a blue tooth?" she asked and his brow arched as a soft smile started to form on his lips "I mean why anyone would need a blue tooth? Is it some kind of a magical protection? Do I need one?" Kol smiled and he was trying really hard not to burst to laughter. From all the things in the world she could be wondering about, she was curious about Bluetooth. "I guess you will need one at some point." But before he had time to explain to her its purpose she took a step back "I need to buy blue paint. Does it matter which tooth is it?" she started making her way to the door when he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her showing her his Bluetooth. "That's a Bluetooth. You don't actually color your teeth blue." "But that is not a tooth or blue. I'm – I'm confused." Kols vampire hearing caught with the movement on the porch. Someone was looking at the door and the windows and it certainly wasn't any of his siblings "No time to explain." He pulled Eliza and pushed her against the wall and pressed his body to hers as he kept his eyes on the door that opened as quietly as the person behind it could. The man looked around a little bit and once he was sure that no one was home he send a text and left.

Kol turned to look at Eliza who seemed to be almost out of breath from how close they were to each other. His eyes were caught in her gaze and as his breath was getting faster he felt his body craving for her touch, his lips seeking hers. And she felt the same. "Kol" she whispered and their lips were so close. Her lips were parted as she breathed in his breath mixed with his scent and as he leaned closer and kissed her she felt like he took the air out of her lungs as well, but in the way that lovers are left without a breath with that first kiss. His hand moved to her hip as he lifted her dress and felt her soft skin under his fingertips He kissed her neck and even though his fangs grew, he didn't bite her.

"Now, why do I ask you to stay home all day if you are not going to catch the spies yourself?" Klaus stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at them. A smile formed on his lips and nodded "I will be in the basement torturing him. You kids have fun."


End file.
